gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule
The Mule is a box truck that has been featured in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Description The Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but the cargo hold can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. When introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Mule served as a mid-size straight "luton" truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The small wheels on the Mule also relate to this problem. The GTA III era Mule most closely resembles a 1989 or 1990 Ford E-350 cube van. In GTA IV, it resembles an over-scaled 1994-2004 Isuzu Elf, with the sides of a Ford Cargo. It doesn't tip over as easily as previous games' renditions of the Mule, but is still slow, at 97 mph. The GTA IV Mule is manufactured by Maibatsu, and has a 3 litre diesel engine, according to the badging. ABS braking is standard. The Mule comes with various company names painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. In GTA IV same as Benson, Mule does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake which is rather odd for a heavy vehicle. Companies Variants * Triad Fish Van * Mr. Wongs * Spand Express Trivia * The Mule appears in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. * Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV is unsellable at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. * The Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **K Rose in GTA San Andreas. **Vladivostok FM in GTA IV. *The name Mule is possibly a reference to "drug mule'", the term for someone that smuggles drugs for someone else. *There is a vehicle in Saints Row 2 named the Mule. Coincidently, the Mule in Saints Row 2 is a big truck, almost the same as GTA's. Locations GTA III * Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland * Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island GTA Vice City * Viceport, Vice City GTA San Andreas * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos * Ocean Docks, Los Santos * Dillimore, Red County GTA Liberty City Stories * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland, Liberty City GTA Vice City Stories * Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana, Vice City * Commmonly seen driving around Viceport. GTA IV * Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport. * In the driveway of a run-down house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. * In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. * In Hardtack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial, Bohan. Additional images ;GTA San Andreas variations See also * Luton }} de:Mule es:Mule fr:Mule pl:Mule Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans